Songs With Different Meanings
by dazzle-me110
Summary: Random songs that i think are made for Bella and Edward. The songs start from the first meadow seen to Edward trying to win her trust that he will never leave again. My first fic, it is a song Fic. ENJOY! Rated T just because... I said so!


Dear Reader,

This is a sonfic. so don't complain. This first chapter takes place in the meadow. The song is called Casing Cares by Snow Patrol. I really hope you enjoy... and review. i have a lot of songs to write with so there will be plenty of chapters :D. I will say that the next chapter will be about their brake-up OoOoOoOo! So review and I might write faster. JK, But I do love the reviews! Do remember that this is my first fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

"_Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl._

"_Nearly." He smiled at the change in my mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"_

_I peered into the thick forest. "Um, should I?"_

_He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."_

_After another hundred yards I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up my pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following me noiselessly._

_I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. I was in aw, frozen by the beauty of the meadow that was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers._

_Edward walked right passed me and laid down right in the center of the meadow. Seeing Edward in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it. Here I was standing just on the outer edge of the meadow and Edward was in the center sparkling away. I couldn't find myself to go and lay down next to him, thou I so desperately wanted to._

_Edward noticed my hesitation He sat up and looked at me, and frowned. I knew he would find some way to blame my hesitation on himself, thou it is kind of his fault, being so beautiful and all, but he'll probably think he is scaring me. So I located the muscles that worked my legs and moved towards Edward, who was now lying down again with his eyes closed, humming softly. His voice seemed to fit in with the surroundings, beautiful and unreal, like it would disappear at any moment._

_I lay down beside him, carful not to touch him because I was afraid he would stop humming. I wanted to know what he was humming, so I whispered, "Edward what are you humming?"_

"_Why are you whispering?" He whispered, mocking me._

"_Because, um," why was I whispering. Maybe so I didn't disturb his humming? But before I could answer he said,_

"_I didn't want you to think that hard Bella." He was smiling at me, but I just glared back. To bad it didn't last more than two seconds before I smiled back. "I was humming a song I made for you; do you want to hear it?" Of course I do! But I couldn't find the words so I just nodded my head._

"**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?"**

**I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel**

Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?"

_Edward seemed to stop, well hesitate, deciding whether he should go on or stop. I so badly wanted to tell him to keep going, but the lump in my throat was stopping me, so I just nodded my head. He must have understood, because he continued. But before he continued, he opened up his arms, allowing my to rest my head on his sparkling shoulder._

"**I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own**

**All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**

**I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all**

**If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
would you lie with me and just forget the world?**

_I sniffled and Edward looked down. "Silly Bella."_

"_What?" I choke out._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Because." I said sitting up and whipping my tears with my arm, "I love the song."_

"_Really?" He asked. "Because anything I say, anything I give you, or anything I sing to you, will never really show how much I love you." And that is when I bawled. It was like a river coming out of my eyes and no matter what Edward did I just kept on crying. "Bella, what did I do? Was it something I said? Come on Bella. Did I scare you? Am I going to fast? Oh Bella I should have never said that. This is my entire fault!" That just made me cries harder._

"_Edward –hiccup- you did noth-hiccup- nothing wrong –hiccup- these are hap –hiccup- happy tears! Oh Edw –hiccup- Edward I love you to –hiccup-!" Edward looked so shocked that it made me laugh. He then kissed me, really kissed me. That's when I noticed he wasn't sparkly anymore. It was dark, and Charlie would be home. I have to say today was the best day of my life! _

* * *

_Next chapter is their brake-up. I hope you review... please!_


End file.
